


Only Fooling Myself

by hchollym



Series: The Elvenking and the Lockbearer [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rebound Relationship, Smut, Unrequited Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: It was supposed to be an isolated event, never to happen again, and yet Thranduil couldn’t stay away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden inspiration to write a sequel to "Stay With Me" but it's mostly smut with some feelings mixed in. 
> 
> Seriously, someone else needs to write this pairing! 
> 
> Comments are always very appreciated <3

It was supposed to be an isolated event, never to happen again, and yet Thranduil couldn’t stay away. It was almost self-destructive how he kept returning for more even though he was fully aware that he was the dwarf’s second choice. The entire situation was made worse by the fact that Gimli’s first choice was none other than Thranduil’s own son. 

The thought made him feel ill, and he knew that he should stay as far away as possible, yet he craved the dwarf’s presence – the sound of his voice as he whispered the sacred words of his people; the heat of his skin warming everything it touched; the feel of his shaft inside Thranduil, filling him up and bringing him close to the edge before pulling him back to start over again. 

It was addicting, and Thranduil found himself with a hollow pit in his stomach and an ache in his chest whenever Gimli did not share his bed. The dwarf breathed life into him that he never realized he was missing. He gave Thranduil higher ups and lower downs that he’d ever felt, and the intensity of those emotions was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. 

Thranduil even surprised himself by how comfortable he had become around the dwarf. He had always been so reserved and proper in his lovemaking, and yet with Gimli, he felt his inhibitions slip away. He no longer felt shy of expressing his pleasure, and it was such an unexpected relief to remove that mask. 

At the moment, his body was glistening with sweat, heat flowing through him like lava as his every nerve tingled. Gimli thrust into him over and over, the force behind his movements making Thranduil’s body slide back and forth on the bed. His legs were pushed back behind his ears, and the angle gave Gimli deeper access, his cock reaching places inside Thranduil that he didn’t know were possible. 

It felt like the other’s shaft was all the way inside his stomach, and he was too full. It was a delicate balance between pain and pleasure that had him crying out. He had stopped speaking Westron; only a garbled mess of Sindarin slipped from his tongue now, none of which Gimli understood. It was probably better that way, since he wasn’t even entirely sure what he was saying, so lost in the pleasure as he was. He knew that he was chanting the dwarf’s name like a prayer though. 

Gimli stopped thrusting, slipping out of him gently, and Thranduil groaned at the loss of contact. The dwarf moved Thranduil’s hips to flip him onto his stomach, pulling the Elvenking up on his hands and knees. His legs felt wobbly, as if they would give out at any minute, and his breathing was harsh and ragged, but Thranduil didn’t complain. Gimli rubbed his tip against Thranduil’s hole, teasing him by not entering. 

Thranduil groaned again, pushing back against the other to try and convey his need. He heard Gimli laugh quietly before the dwarf slammed back inside him, burying himself to the hilt and causing Thranduil to gasp. He began a slow and steady rhythm as Thranduil’s hands grasped the sheets around him tightly. 

“Gimli – ah, more!” he cried out. Gimli shifted, grasping the blonde’s hips a little tighter. 

“Grab onto the headboard.” His voice thick with arousal, yet it was still not rough and demanding, so Thranduil never felt offended or annoyed. He did as Gimli bid, and suddenly Gimli was pounding into him fast and rough, causing Thranduil to draw a sharp breath. His eyes fluttered closed, and his head hung down as his blonde hair cascaded across the pillow. His knuckles were white from gripping the headboard, and Gimli’s unrelenting thrusts had him alternating between panting and holding his breath. He bit his lip to stifle his whimpers, but it was too much. 

Pleasure was coiling so tight in his stomach that he felt as if he would break. His vision was blurry as Gimli kept hitting that spot inside of him that sent sparks of energy shooting through his body. Gimli ran one finger down the underside of Thranduil’s throbbing cock, causing him to shiver, before caressing his balls with feather-light touches. Thranduil was torn between pushing his body back again Gimli’s shaft or forward against his hands. His own rhythm faltered as he lost his concentration. 

The fingers on his balls slid their way back towards his hole, circling it before pushing inside alongside Gimli’s cock. Thranduil made a choked sound, faced scrunched up in what looked like pain, as Gimli’s expert fingers massaged the sensitive nub inside him while his cock battered against it. The dual stimulation had Thranduil’s eyes rolling back in his head as he bit his lip hard enough to bleed. He was whimpering and writhing now, so close to bursting that his own tip was leaking the clear fluid generously now, soaking the sheets beneath them. 

He buried his face into the pillow below him, practically screaming into it. Just as he was about to lose himself to his release, Gimli stopped, quickly pulling out. Thranduil shrieked in frustration, pushing his bottom back desperately. Gimli chuckled deeply, and Thranduil’s face grew red from shame at his own wantonness. He did nothing to stop Gimli as the dwarf maneuvered him so that he was on his back again and they were facing one another. 

Gimli kissed him gently, and Thranduil felt his tension slowly ease away as he melted into the tender kiss. Only Gimli could bring him from such an extreme, raw desire to relaxed, languid kisses in a matter of seconds. Gimli moved to lay on his back, pulling the Elvenking on top of him. Thranduil’s legs were spread on either side of him, though he did not fear his weight bearing down on the shorter dwarf, because he knew that Gimli was strong enough to take it. 

Thranduil took the moment to look over the dwarf below him. Gimli was breathtakingly gorgeous, though he would have never believed he would think so even a few moons ago. Now he could see that the dwarf was all hardened muscles that rippled under Thranduil’s fingers, skin marred with scars and calluses that created textures on Gimli’s skin that were so different from his own. The markings of ink that covered his body seemed to paint intricate pictures as the silver bars on his nipples gleamed temptingly. He was nothing like an elf, and yet very handsome in his own right – rugged and strong. 

Gimli growled, becoming impatient with Thranduil’s long observations. He lifted Thranduil’s hips up and seated him right above his cock, but didn’t force him down onto it as he let Thranduil have the opportunity to say stop. 

He never would.

A little ball of silver was shining at the tip of Gimli’s cock, and Thranduil could feel the coldness of the metal contrast sharply with the heat of Gimli’s shaft. He licked his lips and seated himself all the way down, practically impaling himself on the thick member. He began a slow rhythm, moving his hips up and down languidly as he took shuddering breaths and tried to stop his head from spinning. 

Gimli’s fingers grasped his waist, and the dwarf suddenly snapped his hips up, pushing deep inside Thranduil as the Elevenking gasped loudly. Gimli grinned, pulling his legs up to place his feet firmly on the bed to get a better bearing. He snapped his hips up again, and again, quickening his pace as Thranduil was helpless to do anything other than take the thrusts, scrambling for purchase on Gimli’s chest, his mouth open in a silent ‘o’. 

He was so full, and it was so intense that he thought he might break. He was too overwhelmed to move, so he watched with half-lidded eyes as Gimli’s cock slid in and out of him, connecting their bodies in the most erotic way. 

“Look at me” Gimli spoke again, his voice sounding even deeper than normal, and Thranduil sought out his gaze. The dwarf’s eyes were dark with desire, so raw and intense, and Thranduil could hold back no longer. He came so hard that his vision went white, his whole body shuddering violently through his orgasm. His untouched cock squirted thick strips of white over Gimli’s chest as the heat that had coiled in his belly finally erupted over. He forgot to breathe as his orgasm washed over him like a storm, and he could only distantly feel Gimli’s own release squirting inside him and filling his hole. 

By the time he came back down from his high, he was gasping for air, trying to regain some sense of balance as the world spun around him. He was still trembling as Gimli slowly slid out and pulled the Elvenking to lay down beside him. 

Thranduil had grown accustomed to feeling vulnerable and exposed after each experience with Gimli. At first it had him wanting to run as far and as fast away from the dwarf as possible, but now it didn’t bother him so much. He felt strangely safe. He curled against Gimli’s broad chest, burying his face into the crook of Gimli’s neck as the dwarf wrapped an arm around his back, caressing the soft skin soothingly. He could feel Gimli’s heart beating in his chest – so strong and vibrant – and it began to lull him to sleep. 

He knew that he would always be Gimli’s second choice, but just for tonight, he could fool himself into believing otherwise.


End file.
